


Standby

by Prettysunsets



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Break Up, Dirty Talk, Drunk Rick, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Got caught, Grandpa Kink, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Song fic, garage sex, reader takes charge, why I'm horny at work, wrote at 2am library work shift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettysunsets/pseuds/Prettysunsets
Summary: You were done being his standby, but not before one (hopefully not last) good fuck.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Standby

You had wanted him for so long and it was amazing. Scratch that, it was amazing for the first few weeks. It had been several months and now you were tired of being his standby. 

It was time to end you being at the mercy of his whims. But you planned to get one last good fuck before anything. And hey, if you were lucky, then maybe you could still call him over for a good time. You’d be just fine. He didn’t want to be seen with you when you both were out. He was always slipping away, but you were done with this shit and sitting around wishing he would call. And when he’d call it would only be for a good time. And that’s fine because hey, he was great in bed, or against, the wall, or on the table, or anywhere really. 

“Pour me another drink, babe,” you drawled as you stretched out lazily on his workbench. Your hand holding the glass dangled over the edge. You smirked as he filled it with the liquid from his personal flask with minimal grumbling. He seemed to be in a semi tolerant mood today.  
You slowly sipped from it as you watched him approach with a crazed look in his eyes. He was drunk. No surprise there. You were afterall a fallback for fun when nothing else was available. He ran his fingers through your hair that was spread out around you, before moving those fingers to trace patterns into your cheek. 

“Jesus Christ you l-l-l-look so go*URP*oood,” he murmured before using his dumb to rub your vodka wet lips. “F-fuck, I missed you.”

You parted your lips just enough for your tongue to give his thumb a quick flick.“Show me just how much you missed me, big Daddy.” And with that you sucked his thumb completely into your mouth giving it a strong suck. You watched the front of his pants visibly tent. 

You grazed his thumb slightly with your teeth before letting it go. “Come on, don’t give me the time to think.” 

He sprung into action and immediately covered your body with his. The garage door was open, and in full view of anyone who might be up at 4am in the morning, you were both about to have sex. It honestly turned you on so much. You loved how you were able to explore all of your kinks with Rick Sanchez without him batting an eye. It was initially what drew you to him, how little of a fuck he gave about anything. You’d miss this when it was over but you’d be just fine you kept telling yourself.  
His clothed erection grinded against your underwear. Your skirt was bunched up around your waist while one of his hands squeezed your ass underneath the fabric of your underwear. “I-i-I’m gonna fu*BELCH*uuuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week,” he murmured in your ear.

You wrinkled your nose in disgust at the burp. “How about you put your money where your mouth is, grandpa.”

He gave a thrust of his hips against your clothed cunt and it served to remind you just how big his cock was. “You’re g-g-gonnaaa regret saying that baby girl. Grandpa is gonna wreck you.”  
He lowered his face to your breasts before opening his mouth to take your nipple into his mouth with a sharp pull. 

“Oh fuck,” you gasped. The combination of the material of your blouse and his aggressive tongue and teeth had you squirming against the hard wooden bench. He bit down hard on your nipple before moving onto your other breast. Seeing that your swollen nipple was now clearly visible through your white blouse, you decided it was time for you to take action.  
You began to grind up against him and using the momentum of your hips you flipped your positions so that now you were on top.

You ground down harder on his erection while unbuttoning your top just enough that your fairly big breasts popped out.

“Jesus Christ, I love your g-g-goddamned tits,” he groaned hungrily before roughly squeezing them and latching his mouth on them again.  
“How about my cunny?” you pouted before pulling his cock free of its trappings and pulling your underwear to the side. “It’s feeling a little neglected, grandpa.”  
You gently grazed the head of his big dick along your sopping wet folds. “It’s already soaked and soooo lonely.”

“Can’t have your pretty cunny feeling neglected now can we, sweet tits?” he leered before taking one of his hands from your breast to knead your ass and the other to dip into said pussy. He brought those fingers up to his mouth and seemed to savor the taste, humming in delight. “B-b-best fucking pussy I’ve ever tasted.”

Those words were enough to have you slam down onto his thick rod, clenching hard around the big thing. He swore colorfully as you grinned in pleasure. “F-fucking slut. You pretty whore, y-y-y-you wanna squeeze my cock to death, you want it s-s-s-so much?!” And on and on his spiel went.

You ignored him and rotated your hips slowly, enjoying the feel of him stretching you so wide, wider than anything that’d ever been inserted there had been. If this was your possible last time with him, you wanted it to go your way.

“Grandpa, you have the best cock,” you moaned like the pretty whore he called you and raised your hips slightly before dropping back down onto him. Your clit brushed against his wiry pubic hairs and you were so close to your release already. You continued to bounce slowly on his dick as you took in the tortured look on Rick’s face.

Obviously Rick being Rick wouldn’t let things go your way easily. He quickly took control even with being on the bottom. He bucked his hips and used his grip on your hips to jerk you down onto him faster. “Gonna be grandpa’s good little cocksleeve now aren’t you, you s-s-slutty whoore?”  
You whimpered before nodding your head and letting out a stream of incoherent words when he pounded up into you at the same time as he jerked you down. “G-g-gonna stay in this goddamn pussy forever. Never gonna stop plowing this tight little cunny. My baby girl’s got the tightest puss in the world, treating me so good.”

“O-ohh, o—o-ohh, grandpa, I’m so close,” you whined as you fell onto his chest. “I need your cum in me so badlyyy.”

“Y-you better not cum until I’m d-d-done,” he warned darkly, rocking up into you. “”You w-want grandpa’s hot jizz in you, don’t you?”

At your frantic nod he grinned and gave a particularly hard thrust that had your eyes rolling back in your head. You heard a wolf whistle and belatedly realized that yes, the garage door was still open. But who the fuck would be up before dawn? You looked over your shoulder and saw that the sky was in fact slowly lightening and it was Rick’s neighbor across the street, an obnoxious teenager that would constantly stare at your chest or ass whenever you both happened to be across the street from one another. Toby something or the other, you thought his name was. You shot a wink at him as he jogged by slowly and squeezed your tit before a spectacularly vicious thrust had you falling forward again and focusing on the man ruining your sore pussy.

“M-my little c-cock slut c-c-can’t keep her eyes off little boys, can she?” Rick sneered before delivering a stinging swat to your ass. “Always so cock hungry. W-w-ooonder what you do when I’m n-n-not dicking you down.” 

“Aww, is someone a little jealous?” you crooned as you bounced hard on his lap, becoming annoyed. “Don’t worry, I only go for dick more than triple my age, grandpa.” You smiled sweetly before leaning into his neck and biting down hard on that spot that always made him cum fast. It was time for the fun to be over. You rode his spurting cock, chasing your own release. You panted hard over him p, trying to catch your breath, and letting your orgasm wash over you. 

“I’m over your stupid shit. I quit,” you declared offhandedly as you gingerly climbed off of him, mindful of your sore cunt that you knew would ache in a few hours. As you buttoned up your blouse you spoke to him over your shoulder and told him all the things you’d originally come to the garage to say before you saw that he was plastered. The effects of the alcohol wore off for you and hopefully it was the same for him so that he’d remember all of your words “I’m way too good for this. I don’t need to feel like a fall back for fun when you can’t go on your adventures.”

You adjusted your skirt. “Maybe I’ll call you for a good time when I need some fun. Now you can be my standby.”

You took in his confused expression and turned to give his cheek a quick peck and patted his chest. “Thanks for everything, Ricky.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you'd like to see more added to this work as either a prequel or as a continuation of a series. I'm open to requests!


End file.
